piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Discontinued Items
These items have been discontinued from Pirates Online. Some pirates may have these items in their inventory, but players without it will not be able to obtain it. Discontinued Items are clothing and weapons that are no longer available for pirates to purchase or loot. There are pirates in the game that still have possesion of these discontinued items. Discontinued Weapons Cutlasses Daggers Voodoo Dolls Pistols Voodoo Staffs Discontinued Clothing Male and Female Clothing CrossbonesBandanaMale.png|Crossbones Bandana Loyalty Bandana.jpg|Loyalty Bandana Scoundrel Hat.png|Scoundrel Hat BlackBuccaneerHat.jpg|Black Buccaneer Hat Male Discontinued Clothing These are Clothing items for males that are no longer availible. Hats Green rough tricorne clearer.png|Dark Green Rough Tricorne LightGreenRoughTricorne.jpg|Light Green Rough Tricorne Coats Black Dingy Long Coat.jpg|Black Dingy Long Coat Brown Dindy Long Coat.png|Dark Brown Dingy long Coat Red Dingy Coat.jpg|Red Dingy Long Coat GreyDingyLongCoat.png|Grey Dingy Long Coat Blue Long COat.PNG Vests Black Patchwork Vest.png|Black Patchwork Vest Dark Grey Leather Vest.png|Dark Grey Leather Vest Blue Embellished Vest.jpg|Blue Embellished Vest Brown Hunting Vest.png|Brown Hunting Vest Green Embellished Vest.jpg|Green Embellished Vest Grey Embellished Vest.png|Grey Embellished Vest Red embellished vest clearer.png|Red Embellished Vest Red Hunting Vest.jpg|Red Hunting Vest Red Woodland Vest.jpg|Red Woodland Vest Yellow Embellished Vest.png|Yellow Embellished Vest Nearblackbeltedvest.jpg|Black Belted Vest Dark Blue Patchwork Vest.PNG|Dark Blue Patchwork Vest BrownBeltedVest.png|Brown Belted Vest Black Leather Vest.PNG|Black Leather Vest Dark Brown Leather Vest.PNG|Dark Brown Leather Vest Shirts Black Reinforced Puffy.jpg|Black Reinforced Puffy Shirt Dark Grey Pub Shirt.png|Dark Grey Pub Shirt Red Pub Shirt.png|Red Pub Shirt Dealer shirt clearer.png|Dealer Shirt Dirtycrewtank.jpg|Grey Crew Tank DcTrimmedTank.png|Brown Trimmed Tank Red Trimmed Tank.PNG Pants Black Guys Pants.jpg|Black Potato Sack Trousers Grey swab the deck trousers clearer.png|Grey Swab the Deck Trousers DenimBlue.png|Blue Denim Trousers Browndenimtrousers.jpg|Brown Denim Trousers Dark Brown Stowaya Trousers.jpg|Brown Stowaway Trousers Old clothing6.png|Dark Gray Kaki Skullsnap Trousers Yellow Denim Trousers.jpg|Yellow Denim Trousers Bluesailtrousers.jpg|Blue Sail Trousers Darkbluedenimtrousers.jpg|Dark Blue Denim Trousers Pinkcircusbreeches.png|Magenta Circus Breeches BlueCircusBreeches.jpg|Bright Blue Circus Breeches Screenshot 2012-06-06 21-20-19.jpg|Dark Blue Denim Highwaters Grey PST.jpg|Grey Potato Sack Trousers DarkBrownLeatherHighwaters.png|Dark Brown Leather Highwaters Lavendar Denim Highwaters.PNG Dark Grey Sail Trousers.PNG Red Sail Trousers.PNG Brown Faded Skullsnap Trousers.PNG Red Denim Highwaters.PNG Red Faded Skullsnap Trousers.PNG Brown Sail Trousers.PNG Red Denim Trousers.PNG Female Discontinued Clothing Coats Dark Lavendar Patchwork Riding Coat (Female).jpg|Dark Lavender Patchwork Riding Coat Corsets Black Rose Petal Corset (Female).jpg|Black Rose Petal Corset Black Royal Chest Corset (Female).jpg|Black Royal Chest Corset Green Rawhide Corst (Female).jpg|Green Rawhide Corset Pink Royal Chest Corset (Female).jpg|Pink Royal Chest Corset Plum Embroidered Corset (Female).jpg|Plum Embroidered Corset Purple Embroidered Corset (Female).jpg|Purple Embroidered Corset Red Rose Petal Corset (Female).jpg|Red Rose Petal Corset Shirts Dark Brown Dingy Blouse (Female).jpg|Dark Brown Dingy Blouse Purple Cloud Blouse (female).jpg|Purple Cloud Blouse Red Burlap Blouse (Female_.jpg|Red Burlap Blouse Turquoise Blouse (Female).jpg|Turquoise Blouse RedTrimmedBlouse.png|Red Trimmed Blouse Pants and Skirts Dark Lavender Potato Scck Skirt (Female).jpg|Dark Lavender Potato Sack Skirt Red Hand Me Down Skirt (Female).jpg|Red Hand me Down Skirt Black Patchwork Capris (Female).gif|Black Patchwork Capris Plum Patchwork Capris (Female).jpg|Plum Patchwork Capris MisfittedCapris.png|Misfitted Capris Discontinued Tattoos Fullchest1.png|Skull Cross Full Chest Tattoo Fullchest2.png|Tribal Yakuza Full Chest Tattoo SkullStabDiscont.png|Skull Stab Arm Tattoo St.PattyDisCont.png|St. Patrick's Arm Tattoo IronCross&SkullTat.png|Iron Cross & Skull Arm Tattoo Full Eagle Tattoo.jpg|Ethnic Eagle Full Chest Tattoo Thai Monkey Full Tattoo.jpg|Thai Monkey Full Chest Tattoo CrossedFlintlocksFullChestTattoo.png|Crossed Flintlocks Full Chest Tattoo Category:Weapons Category:Clothing Category:Image Gallery